


【鬼滅】【原創】靈魂相繫，生命相隨

by Romei__Abang



Category: Original Work, 原創 - Fandom, 鬼滅 - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romei__Abang/pseuds/Romei__Abang
Summary: 靈魂相繫，生命相隨。讓我們把每天都當作末日來相愛吧！
Kudos: 1





	【鬼滅】【原創】靈魂相繫，生命相隨

**Author's Note:**

> 靈伴兩週年紀念

你們聽過人鬼相戀嗎？

人跟鬼之間的戀情是有可能實現的嗎？

絕對不可能！鬼會食人，而人類是鬼的食物。鬼絕對不可能和人類相愛！  
所有見過鬼、和鬼戰鬥過的人們都會這樣說。  
那確實不是一件簡單的事情，那是要付出代價的，甚至是不可言說的。

那是很久很久以前，當世界的夜晚還是百鬼橫行，當紫藤花樹下才有平靜的時候。

一切始於一個平靜的初冬午後，一陣大雪剛下完，天空被雲遮擋著，沒有陽光，整個世界像是被籠罩在一層薄霧當中的朦朧。  
青年出門砍柴，在回來的路上看見了一個昏倒的少年。  
他不知道那個少年是誰，也不知道那人從何而來。但是他知道如果把這個人丟在這裡的話，他絕對會凍死在路邊的。  
青年就這樣把路邊的少年背了回家。  
少年昏睡了很久，久到青年每每都懷疑少年是否還真的活著。但是日復一日的沉眠，少年的呼吸依舊平緩而穩定。  
直到某個下大雪的日子，青年在去探望少年的時候發現少年已經醒來了，對方的外表像是分不出性別般的俊美，皮膚蒼白如雪，銀白的髮色宛如靜止的月光，而眼瞳則是晴天時最清澈湛藍的天空。  
歎為觀止的美是青年對少年的第一印象。  
青年回過神來後，趕緊問少年身體有沒有什麼狀況，雖然少年並沒有回應他，但是青年就這樣自己說著話，並對外要了一份粥要來給少年吃，內心為少年的甦醒而感到喜悅。  
就在他將粥和一些衣物放在少年旁邊整理好的時，他突然感受到右耳際有一絲莫名的溫暖。  
接著是強烈的疼痛。  
鮮血滑過少年的嘴角，如一彎紅痕切開了雪，刺眼的令人驚恐。少年如天空般的眼瞳此時像是貓一樣、像看到獵物一樣的盯著青年看。  
青年可以清楚的看見少年的嘴裡，含著他耳朵的一部份。  
溫暖粘膩的觸感滑過了青年的臉頰旁，他目不轉睛的看著少年將他的耳蝸啃噬、吞入腹中，幻覺似的感受到自己的一部份進入到少年的腹中，熾熱的胃液、燙、灼熱。  
青年的心臟瘋狂的跳動著，體內的血液彷彿在倒流一般，令他全身顫慄。

青年是藤家人，他當然知道他撿了個什麼回來，是鬼。

青年的反應很快，馬上將懷中的紫藤花香包拿了出來，”就算不能壓制住鬼，至少也可以在這個空間內自保。“青年這樣想。  
只見身為鬼的少年只是眨了眨眼，並沒有向其他的鬼一樣看到紫藤花便露出嫌惡的表情，並退的遠遠的。像是突然回過神似的，看到了青年還在流血的耳朵。  
他睜大眼睛，嘴裡開開合合的不知道要講什麼，小小的發出了一聲：「對不起。」便又昏睡了過去。  
當然，全家人都反對青年將少年留下，不將他殺死，也不能讓他繼續出去迫害無辜的人們。他們做出最大的退步就是將少年關到地下的房間裡。  
少年被銬上了手銬和腳鐐。  
這次沒過多久，他又醒了過來。  
或許是一昧愚蠢的信任，就連青年也不知道自己的堅持是從何而來的，但是當青年看見籠裡的鬼的時候，他內心仍然相信少年是有可能跟人類和平相處的鬼。

「你怎麼變成鬼的？」青年在籠子外對少年問道。  
每每到了夜鶯出來歌唱之際，他便會來到地下室的房間外面看照少年，他從來不知道鬼也會吃人類的食物，但是少年每次都吃的津津有味，他也就每次都帶些食物來給少年。  
他們之間的對話不太多，大多都是青年對著少年說著白天的事情，哪個弟弟又學會了什麼，哪個出門很久的姑姑回來了。又有幾個鬼殺隊隊的人來到家裡作客，少年每次都很安靜的聽著，偶爾也會給一點感想，或是問題。  
但是每當青年對少年問出這個問題的時候，少年都只回以一個悲傷的笑容，從來沒有再多說什麼。

沒過多久，青年發現一般的鬼所厭惡的紫藤花、對鬼來說是劇毒的紫藤花，對少年來說，卻是如同貓與貓薄荷般的關係。那可是幸好是他撿到了倒在路邊的少年，如果鬼王發現了，紫藤大概再也無法阻止鬼的橫行霸道。  
少年的談吐溫和有禮，幾乎讓人忘記他是鬼，而不是人類，在燭光的映照下銀白色的髮絲閃著五顏六色的光澤。

「你想去看紫藤花嗎？」  
這是青年第一次在少年眼裡看見欣喜的光芒。  
在確定了紫藤花可以壓制少年的鬼性時，青年就常瞞著家人在深夜帶著少年在家裡的花園散步。

少年還記得那是第十三次青年邀請他去欣賞夜晚的紫藤。  
青年家裡的紫藤相當神奇，一年四季都美麗的盛開著，一片幻紫仿若仙境。  
「你是怎麼成為鬼的？」青年看著眼前在紫藤身旁的少年，笑道：「這是最後一次我問了，若你不想說的話，我便不會再問了。」  
「這很重要嗎？」少年眼中映著紫藤花的光影。  
「只是單純的想要知道。」青年說：「這夜晚還很長，你慢慢想吧。」  
「我和你講個故事吧。」少年想了想後回應。  
「就像你所說的，夜晚還很長。」

故事要從一個不起眼的家庭開始說起。  
這個家庭不像是富有家庭那樣歡愉輕鬆，又不似貧苦家庭那樣的三餐不濟。這個不起眼的家庭有著一對相愛的父妻，和兩個可愛的小孩，這個家庭也有過歡樂的時光。

直到父親愛上的外頭的一個藝伎。

從那時開始家裡的經濟開始入不敷出，父親把所有錢都拿去買那位藝伎的一晚、又一晚，失去丈夫的愛的母親，精神狀況每況愈下，父親每過半個月才回家幾天，每次回來都是渾身酒氣，還氣著毆打自己曾經細心呵護的孩子。  
「沒有錢的不會自己去賺錢嗎？懂不懂孝敬？還敢來跟我拿錢！」  
而在那個不起眼的家庭裡，那兩個小孩，年紀相差三歲的哥哥和妹妹，在九歲和六歲之際就要出外用苦力來換取金錢，同時還要面對家裡的分裂。

在家庭的氣氛變了之後，父親跟母親時不時就會毆打哥哥和妹妹，就算哥哥想要保護妹妹，卻也會被另外一人拉走。更別提哥哥的身體從小病弱，就算兩人合力也打不過父親一人。兩人身上的舊傷還沒有好，又會有新的傷口添加。

兄妹倆感情相當好。或許是因為兩人在如此險峻的家庭環境下成長，培養出來的同舟共濟的精神。  
即使生活充滿了各種不愉快，兩人還是常常在祭典的時候溜出來參加，逃得離那個家遠遠的。  
某次的祭典中，來了個奇怪的說書人，並沒有很多人在聽他講故事，大多數人不是只有經過瞄一眼，就是聽了幾句之後就興趣缺缺的離開了。只有兄妹倆聽到了最後，聽那說書人講著，關於”鬼“的故事。  
即使在結束的之後，兩人曾經激烈的討論過真實性，但是就算都是小孩，兩人也笑著說“怎麼可能嘛！”，很快忘了這個故事。

兄妹倆有個秘密基地，就在離城鎮不遠的紫藤園裡。  
某天夜裡，透著月光看著紫藤的哥哥對妹妹說，他要出去找能幫助他們的人。  
「你要去找誰？有誰能夠幫助我們？」妹妹這樣詢問哥哥。  
「我會找到的，你要等我。」  
即使妹妹百般的阻止，但是哥哥還是離開了家裡。

這一走，就是七年，要不是寄回家裡的錢和偶爾少少幾字的信件，妹妹都要以為哥哥已經消失於人世間了。  
那晚很平凡，不過是父親剛好酒醉回來，媽媽開始歇斯底里，兩人對著自己曾經的愛人手腳相向。不過是日常的一次爭吵，眼看戰火就要波及到妹妹時，他們家裡突然竄入了一個人影。  
那天的景象妹妹記得很清楚，野獸般的人影竄進了他們家裡，爸爸媽媽只有在一同面對性命危機時，才知道要站在同一陣線，但是絲毫沒有辦法抵抗入侵者的力量。  
妹妹覺得，父母親一定也在死前就認出在他們面前的人是誰了。

哥哥的髮色變的如同月光一樣潔白，眼睛像是最藍最藍的天空。但是那雙眼睛，並不是人類的眼睛。  
妹妹這時才意識到哥哥去找誰了。  
是鬼。  
那種在謠言故事裡的鬼，吃人的鬼。  
哥哥變成了鬼。

回過神來時，妹妹癱坐在地上，看著哥哥喰食父母親的屍體，有兩隻手的手指相扣著，妹妹沒有餘力去思考那到底是兩人的手，還是一人的手。她只知道，那看起來就像是熱戀中的情侶，而又或是在祈禱的手勢。

那個夜晚特別漫長。

直到哥哥將目光從屍體的殘渣移到妹妹身上，那時，才像是時間重新持續流動一般。  
哥哥並沒有恢復理智，也沒有說話，血跡大片的沾染在哥哥身上，但是妹妹知道那不是哥哥的血。  
“再不做點什麼，就換我被吃掉了。”  
如此想著的妹妹使盡全力的移動自己的身體，她不能待在這裡，可是她又能去哪裡？現在離開哥哥的話，他就會去危害其他的人。妹妹掙扎著躲過哥哥的攻擊，其中也有好幾處被尖銳的指甲劃破，鮮血帶著體溫不斷流失。  
“再這樣下去不行，”  
妹妹絕望的拿起爐具旁的斧頭，在幾次抵抗之後，”對不起“她無力的想著，用最後的力氣一擊擊向哥哥的頭部。  
之後便失去了意識。

醒來時，妹妹到了一個奇妙的村落，這裡的人們都帶著面具，他們好心的照顧她，並讓她繼續住在村子裡面。  
「你若要繼續待著的話，也要學習鑄刀。」村人們這樣跟妹妹說，真是個奇妙的村落。  
但是當村人們問到妹妹為什麼會出現在那裡時，她只說她什麼都不記得了，但是她其實記得清清楚楚的。

那天的事情，她記得清清楚楚。他知道是誰回來了，又是誰救了他。

她的哥哥變成了鬼，回來了。

但是她不記得的是，在她失去意識之後，她手中的斧頭狠狠的砸進了哥哥的腦袋裡，原本姣好的面容支離破碎，但也是因為那一擊，將鬼王和哥哥的連結一舉打斷。  
哥哥醒來後簡單的幫妹妹包紮了下，「對不起。」口中念著沒有意義的道歉，之後一把背起妹妹，起步逃離了這個悲傷破碎的家庭。  
他不知道要把妹妹帶去哪裡，但是他知道他不能再跟妹妹在一起了，天亮之際，他瞧見了一個村落，就這樣匆忙的把妹妹安頓在樹下之後，為了躲避陽光，他離開了。  
在離別之際，他回頭看了一眼在樹下沈睡的妹妹，臉上的表情是那樣的安詳，幾乎是帶著微笑的，他知道妹妹不會為了任何事情怪他的。  
「有機會，再來看妳。」

故事講完之後兩人並沒有多說什麼，只是靜靜的看著紫藤花，沐浴在它的香氣和氛圍之中。  
那天青年和少年待到快要天亮了才進屋，那是少年久違的看到了晨曦的光芒帶亮整片天空。用淡淡的米白將深如墨黑的天空染成天藍色的。  
那片天空對映在少年天藍色一般的眼睛，美的令人不敢輕舉妄動。

人們都說日久生情，就算是一人一鬼，在長時間的相處下也有可能產生情愫。  
青年已經忘記是從什麼時候開始，他喜歡看到少年的笑容，喜歡少年講話的聲音，看著少年分不出性別的美貌，就算是被家人唸道是鬼迷心竅，他也是認了。

那是在又過了一次大雪之後的夏季。  
「夏天的祭典，要一起去嗎？」青年對少年提出了邀請。

在家人外出或是入睡之後的時段，少年和青年溜出了家園。  
少年清笑了幾聲，悅耳的聲音幾乎讓青年的心跳停止，「好久沒有聞到新鮮的空氣了。」  
他們一起逛了祭典，幫少年買了套新衣，玩了撈金魚、吃了章魚燒和烤糰子。  
「啊，要開始放煙火了。」  
當所有人的目光注視著天上絢爛的煙火時，青年牽起了少年的手，少年並沒有拒絕他，稍低的體溫和緩了夏季的炎熱，就和夜晚的涼風一樣。

其實家人也隱隱約約有猜到了青年和少年之間關係的變化，但是誰也沒有說出來，明說暗講的勸也勸不動身為長子的青年。  
久而久之，也沒有人再多說什麼了。  
「他會認清的。」  
他們都這樣想著，等到那個鬼露出他的真面目，他就會認清的。

但是這才只是開始。

「我們私奔吧。」  
第二年的春天，青年在某次的夜晚散步時沒有由來的對少年講出這句話，看著他們家終年盛開的紫藤花，反射著月光，每朵花周遭都瀰漫著淡淡的微光。  
「如果他們要這樣一直將你關在地下室的話。我無法忍受...他們怎麼說也說不聽...我們私奔吧。」  
少年笑出聲，靠著身旁溫暖的人類，「好啊。」  
青年喜出望外下，內心的卻有一種寂寥感悄悄滋生，但這在下個瞬間就全部都被打斷了。  
「如果你沒有那麼愛著你的家庭的話，我就答應。」少年微笑著看著青年，眼睛的藍像是一汪濃縮的天空。  
少年的唇相當柔軟，身上帶有著紫藤花和薰衣草混合出來的獨特香氣。  
「沒關係的。」少年說，「反正我白天也不想出來曬太陽。」

事情發生在第三年的秋天。  
「我們去看看豐收祭的營火晚會，怎麼樣？」  
可想而知，只要是青年的提議，少年每次都會跟著一起出門。  
豐收祭的營火晚會在另外一個城鎮，距離青年的家是有點距離的，不過他們還是利用了夜晚趕路去到了目的地。  
剛開始一切如常，甚至算是個歡樂的夜晚，直到營火燃燒的那一刻。  
不知道是因為光，還是因為熱，少年開始反感的對營火呲牙裂嘴，最後青年用外衣護著少年來到人群外。  
「還好嗎？」青年溫和的安撫著少年。  
「沒想到會在這個地方遇到鬼啊。先生，請你離那個遠點，他並不是人類。」一個穿著黑色制服的男子指著少年。  
鬼殺隊？怎麼會在這裡遇到鬼殺隊的人？青年還沒反應過來，就被男子一把扯開。沒想到這反倒刺激到了少年，少年一把撲上了拿著刀的男子。

「＿ ＿不行！」  
青年可以清楚的看見日輪刀刺穿少年的胸口，從背後刺破了衣服而出，鮮血漸漸在衣服上漫開。就算是知道少年是鬼，擁有強韌的生命力和自癒力，青年還是瞬間覺得自己的心臟都要停了，指尖變得冰冷。  
甚至沒有力氣去叫他的名字。  
少年沒有停留多久，下個眨眼便連著刺進體內的刀也一起帶著逃進樹林裡。  
「＿ ＿！」青年喊道，隨後跟了上去，所幸剛剛發生這一切時，大家的目光都在營火和晚會上，雖然仍引起了一點騷動，但是並沒有擴散。時間發生的太短，路人還來不及反應眼前的事物就都消失了。

青年一邊喊著少年的名字，一邊在樹林裡尋找他的鬼，他受傷了，他現在只擔心著這個。  
最後他在一片空地邊找到少年，少年側著身子靠在樹下，刀還插在少年的胸口，血已經染紅了整片的上衣。  
「＿ ＿…」青年趕緊跑過去，沒想到少年卻起身對他抓來。

「快逃...」  
銀色月光下的少年看起來很狼狽，但是最令青年不捨的是少年的表情，少年的眼睛變回了之前如狩獵者般的雙眼，但是眼淚卻大滴大滴的滴落。  
口水甚至無可抑制的過多分泌而從少年的嘴角滑落。  
“他看著的人類可是他的愛人！不是食物啊...”他絕望的想著。  
「還是先把刀子拔出來吧，不然傷口會癒合不了的。」青年絲毫沒有因為少年的反應而有了離開的意思，反而還是繼續關心對方。  
「快逃！快離開我！」少年惱怒著，怎麼就是不願意聽他的話？要不是有胸口這份疼動，他會忍不住的...  
「讓我先幫你把刀子拔出來！」青年對少年說。  
少年皺眉，理智已經被繃成了一條要斷掉的線，還這樣說都說不聽，口水沾濕了前面的衣襟。他赤裸著雙手握緊胸口的刀，手也被刀刃劃破了。  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！」疼疼疼...好痛...痛死了...  
拔出來之後，少年把刀扔到青年的面前。  
「如果我攻擊你，就用那把刀把我的頭砍斷。」少年咬牙，「拜託你，殺了我...在我殺了你之前...」說完這句話，少年就失去了意識。

「＿ ＿…我愛你。」是聽到這句話的時候少年才清醒過來，眼前的青年染滿了血跡，大雨從兩人身上沖刷下來帶上了刺眼的紅。  
「這輩子...看來是來不及了，」少年無力的看著眼前的青年，他衝上前將他抱在懷裡，「來世...來世，我們結婚吧。」  
一口呼吸梗在少年的口中，他感覺到自己嘴裡含著些什麼，他空出了手將嘴裡的東西拿出來。  
是骨頭。  
原本被大雨沖刷著的寒冷，瞬間刺進了少年的脊梁骨裡。  
「別哭了...」青年舉起自己的手撫摸少年的臉，青年手掌的溫度流逝的太快，少年摸上了青年的手。  
少了兩隻手指頭。  
「來世...再跟你...」青年並沒有說完這句話。  
「說什麼來世！」少年大吼，固執的不離開，固執的要他把刀子拔出來，固執的不願意殺他，現在又一昧的說什麼來世。少年背起青年，還有體溫就是還有救，他無力的想著，然後開始在滂沱大雨裡奔跑。

當少年背著青年從滂沱大雨中衝回家裡時，家裡沒有人不是驚訝的。驚訝的不只是他們早在內心中暗暗預計的事情發生了，而是身為鬼的少年背著青年回到了家中。  
外面大雨滂沱，當家人還在消化眼前的事情時，少年說話了。  
「之後要對我怎麼樣都行，把我殺了，放在太陽底下曬死...但是...拜託你們，不要讓他死掉。」講到最後少年甚至哭了出來。  
「還在這邊愣著做什麼，先去把傷口清乾淨，把那個做醫生的叫來。」身為當家的老奶奶即刻對愣在原地的家人們說道，家人們這才鳥獸散的開始了各自的工作。  
而後，老奶奶對少年走來。  
「沒事的，我們會醫好他的。」  
老奶奶握著少年的手，溫暖厚實的手將少年手上的冰冷驅走。

青年昏睡的期間，少年一直留在他的身旁，即使所有家人都反對，也說不過仍為當家主的老奶奶。  
「就讓他待著吧，難道你們有看見他在偷吃他嗎？」老奶奶每聽到有人要來勸說就這樣回應。  
雖然說鬼的體力好、自癒力強，但是也是需要休息的。少年回來後連覺也沒睡過，就待在青年身旁。就連發燒的時候，也都是少年在照顧他。聽說青年主要是因為失血過多和腦震盪而昏迷，肋骨斷了兩根，似乎對肺造成了不小的壓力，身上多處劃傷，比較嚴重的則是背上三道可怕的傷痕，右手的無名指和小指則被少年吃掉了。  
少年搓揉著青年少掉幾乎一半的耳朵，過了三四年青年的耳朵已經好很久了。  
「快點起來...」他無力的祈求著。  
但是世界仍一片寂靜，只有緩緩呼吸的聲音。  
「...」很細微的嘶嘶聲飛進少年的耳裡。  
青年擠出微笑時，少年幾乎都還不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
「水...」聽到青年說出這個字，少年才回過神來，匆忙的奔去門邊吩咐要人端水和食物過來。

在補充完能量之後青年的臉色好了很多。  
但是兩人並沒有得到多久的相處時間，因為少年大鬧了一場脾氣後，就因為太久沒睡覺而陷入睡眠了。

他原本以為青年的家人至少會趁這次的機會，將他曝曬在陽光底下，或將他關回地下室。  
但睜開眼時，他看到的是和室的天花板，空氣裡沒有地下室獨特的霉味和濕氣，反倒是紫藤花的清香瀰漫著整個房間。  
他身旁的床位是空著的。  
體力和精神因為睡了一覺都好多了，少年把被子掀開來，踏出房間。

他在紫藤花樹下找到了青年，對方的氣色看起來很好。  
青年對他露出微笑，目光暖的像是冬日的陽光。  
兩人就這樣靜靜的望著眼前的紫藤花。  
良久後，青年開口道。  
「你知道，紫藤花的花語是什麼嗎？」  
少年看向青年，對方的愛意在眼神中流淌，濃郁的像是要凝結而出。就算在經過了這一切之後，也完全沒有減少，反而增加了。  
少年輕輕的搖了搖頭。  
「醉人的戀情，沈迷的愛。」青年將唇覆於少年的唇上。  
今晚的紫藤特別美，片片花瓣被秋風帶著，飄過兩人身旁。  
「對你執著。」  
少年摸上臉邊的手，少了兩根手指頭，眼淚止不住的往外流。  
「幸福的時刻。」  
他到底值了些什麼，能在這輩子遇到他。  
「痛嗎？」少年哽咽著問道。  
「不會。」青年親吻著銀白色的髮絲，「沒事的。」

人鬼相戀，屬於夜晚的伴侶，他們在鬼殺隊中被這樣口口相傳，幾乎如同奇蹟般或傳言般薄弱的存在著。  
在那些不知曉的人們口中，「荒唐」，是他們最常得到的評論。  
而那些真正碰過他們的人，卻在弄清楚他們是虛是實之前，他們就從眼前消失了。

「真的假的？你沒聽過“夜晚情侶”的傳言？」  
「是編出來的吧。」少女不以為然的回應道，「話說，最近不是說有個帶著鬼的鬼殺隊隊員嗎？那個鬼好像是他妹妹？」  
「喔，對啊。真夠嚇人的，希望產屋敷大人和柱大人們那邊趕快把這件事情結束。」  
「是嗎？」少女透過面具看了看手中的刀身，”要趕快把刀趕出來才行呢...“她想著，卻無意間將自己的想法脫口而出，「我倒覺得他那樣還不錯。」  
「蛤？你在說什麼啊？」  
「啊，我剛說了什麼？」少女趕緊裝傻應對。  
同事手叉腰，少女幾乎都可以透過面具看到對方糾纏的眉毛了，「你老毛病又犯，腦袋當機時，嘴巴就會不受控制。」  
怎麼不好？他妹妹還在他身旁啊，這樣不夠嗎？  
少女隨口應了幾聲，專心在工作上了。  
哥哥在哪裡...哥哥還活著嗎？

那天夜裡的月光灑滿了整片天空，對少年來說宛若白日，他牽著青年的手在一片樹林裡漫步。  
這是他們決定出遊的第二年，少年一從門口跨出去，就對青年說：「我要去找我妹妹。」  
青年也表示了贊同，但是問題就在於，少年在把妹妹送去村子時的記憶並不完整，從村子到青年家的記憶也不完整。由此他們決定就邊找邊玩，路上青年一直很想要去大都市看看，但是少年卻死也不去靠近東京府淺草市的周遭地區。  
「那邊讓我不舒服。」理由就這麼簡單，青年也沒說過什麼，少年的直覺如貓一樣準確。

他們的重逢在一個有如白晝的夜晚，兩人在月光下看到彼此時幾乎還認不太出來，直到他們說出對方的名字，他們才終於衝過去擁抱彼此。  
沒有什麼“我以為你已經死了”，沒有“你最近過的好嗎？”這種問候。  
相隔將近六年過後，兄妹兩人，終於再次相遇。  
兩人一見面便將分離之後的事，完整個說給了對方聽，像是從來沒有離開過彼此似的順利交談。  
少年將青年介紹給了妹妹認識，妹妹也沒有表達出多少驚訝，反而跟哥哥說起了最近聽到的傳言，少年這才知道他們兩人已經被傳成這個樣子了，也說到了最近聽到的那個帶鬼隊員的事蹟。  
但是話題並沒有在這上面停留太久。

最後他們在妹妹家留宿了三天便又啟程出發。  
「你們要去哪裡？」妹妹問兩人。  
「有紫藤花的地方。」少年回答。  
「沒有太陽的地方。」青年回答。  
兄妹兩人分離之後仍以書信聯絡著。

同年他們曾回家過一趟，那時剛好遇見了水柱大人到家裡療傷作客。  
「怎麼會在我們家？」青年問起時，家人只說了似乎是因為想要趕快治好。  
水柱並沒有停留太久，但是在離開時，少年確定水柱看見了站在紫藤花樹下的他。  
「他有對你怎麼樣嗎？」   
「沒。」  
「那就好。」  
「但是...」  
「但是？」  
「他真是個好看的人啊，不知道以後誰可以抱得美人歸。」  
「？」  
「連我都想去抱他了。」  
「？！？！？！」  
青年對水柱感受到莫名矛盾的心情。  
此時的義勇打了個噴嚏，正在懷疑自己是不是感冒了。

他們相遇第十年時，成長為壯年的男子臥躺在自己家裡的門廊，對仍然年輕的少年問道。  
「你當時為什麼要吃我的手指呢？」他抓握著自己剩下三根手指頭的右手。  
「不然我要咬哪裡？再說，手指不是你自己遞過來給我啃的嗎？」  
「是這樣沒錯啦...但是你也可以咬些肉多點的地方啊！我是說，手指根本沒什麼肉啊。」  
「肉多點，又不想造成你太大的負擔，我還能咬哪？」  
青年想了想，「嗯...屁股吧。」  
少年也想了想， 回道：「你再說一次咬哪？」  
青年看見少年的眼神趕緊打馬乎過去，鬼的牙齒可不是在跟你開玩笑的。

兩人在年輕的時候出去遊玩了將近十年，幾乎把國內所有的地方都玩過了一遍。偶爾也會藉著陰天或是雨天兩人在白天出門逛逛。  
出遊不到兩三年，就傳來的鬼王被殺死的消息，雖然不懂中間的緣由和來龍去脈，但總歸來說是好消息，少年還特別回去找妹妹，好好的慶祝了一番。  
那十年過後，青年回家繼承了家裡，意外的是，家裡人並沒有把傳宗接代的事情強加在青年身上，這讓少年跟青年都鬆了一口氣。  
少年原本想要將妹妹接到家裡來一起住，但是妹妹在信中寫道，她收了學徒，並且還想要繼續鑄刀的工作。少年也沒有強求她，偶爾也會有這麼幾天去探訪妹妹。

好幾年過後，當時身為鬼殺隊的人們也都好好安頓下來，這個時代和平的彷彿鬼從來不曾存在過。“夜晚中的情侶”這一說詞，也漸漸被人淡忘，甚至就和“鬼”一樣，成為了民間故事般的存在。  
但是最近有人傳言，在紫藤花季時的夜晚，會看到一位白髮的少年和一位黑髮男子，兩人總是肩併著肩，無論是安靜無聲的，還是有說有笑的，兩人臉上總是洋溢著幸福。

大部分的故事裡，都為這對人鬼戀人在半途就畫上句號。  
“兩人從此過著幸福快樂的日子。”  
不願相信的人，寫出了“鬼將青年喰食殆盡“的結局，有另外一個版本，或許多了一點點希冀，讓”鬼在發現自己將青年殺死之後，自殺了”。  
在快要成為文化傳承之地的鑄刀之村裡，住著一個老奶奶，她告訴孫兒的睡前故事從來都不是用這些結局來結尾。  
但是她也從來沒有告訴過任何人真正的結局，因為沒有人問她，除了她的孫兒以外，沒有人覺得這個鑄刀之村的長輩會對這樣子的故事有什麼樣的見解。  
但是她總是對孫兒們回說：「等你們長大再來問我，到時候，我就跟你們講。」

真正的結局其實並不悲慘，也不是沒有人想過會這樣發生。  
可是當妹妹接到那封希望她來探望他們兩人的信件時，她沒有想過會發生這樣的事情。

一人一鬼，一個會隨歲月老化，一個卻擁有夜晚中永恆的生命。  
這樣的愛情還能有什麼樣的結局？

「你要帶著對我的思念，一個人活下去嗎？」  
已經白髮蒼蒼的青年對容貌完全沒有變化的少年問道，僅剩三根手指的右手，輕巧的撫過少年的髮絲和臉龐，彷彿是在碰觸什麼易碎的玻璃娃娃似的。  
少年並沒有掉淚，也沒有面露猙獰，幾乎可以說是變無表情，但是卻表現著無言可以說盡的悲傷，那觸感流淌著，暢滿了整個空間。

當妹妹來到傳說中的藤家時已經晚上了，從外面幾乎就可以感受到什麼事即將要發生的氛圍。  
她被迎進家園裡後見到了不受歲月一絲刻痕的哥哥，和雖已年老但是風韻尤存的哥哥的愛人。

「真是好月亮，今天星星也很多，風也很涼快。」少年對妹妹講，他的愛人早已就寢，能兄妹兩人聊到月亮升起到半空，真是個不錯的感覺。  
「明天，要早起的，早點睡吧。」哥哥說畢後，在也已經是婦女的妹妹額頭上印上一吻，便走進了他和他伴侶的房裡。

隔天在天亮之前，妹妹就被傭人喚醒了，天空甚至還是深深的靛藍。  
當妹妹換好衣服時，被傭人帶到了能望見花園的門廊，那裡早就站著青年的手足和他的孩子，幾人互相問了句好。  
這時她才看見，花園裡在紫藤花樹下站著的兩人。  
兩位純白的背影，紫藤花的各種顏色被倒印在兩人身上，美的如詩如畫。

在天空漸漸白皙之時，兩人在手足和家人面前完成了交杯酒，並向在場的人們道了謝。當哥哥握住妹妹的手的時候，他們兩人只是望著對方，並沒有多說什麼。此時的妹妹已經大概知道哥哥要做什麼了，她深吸了一口氣，拍拍哥哥的手背，兩人相視而笑。  
「紫藤花語是什麼？你還記得嗎？」兩人將儀式性慢慢從花園的一端，逛到紫藤樹下，在散步的途中，少年這樣問了青年。  
「醉人的戀情。」青年說道：「沈迷的愛。」  
「對你執著。」少年接著。  
「最幸福的時刻。」青年微笑親吻站在紫藤花樹下的少年。  
此時的天空已經變成了魚肚白，那樣澄亮的光芒似乎洗淨了一切萬物。  
「依依的思念。」少年親吻愛人：「永恆的思念。」  
無垠的藍，整片洗淨了天空。  
「好美好美，但是我沒有辦法。」少年無力的握著對方的手，「原諒我吧。」  
就在此時，天上降下了雨滴，沒有看見半片雲，卻下起了雨。  
青年笑道，「當然。」

「好久沒有照到太陽了。」  
當少年因為照射到太陽而開始燃燒時，青年緊緊的將少年抱進懷裡，用自己身體的陰影去遮擋大部分的陽光。  
「好溫暖喔。」  
妹妹不知道他們是怎麼辦到的，但是事情就這樣發生，她似乎也看見了青年燃燒起來。那份燃燒裡像是沒有痛苦般，兩人最終仍溫柔的對對方笑著。  
兩人的身影消失在陽光下燃燒殆盡，隨著一陣風、紫藤花和雨水，帶到他們家人的面前，燒下的煙味之餘，更加濃郁的是紫藤花的清香，最後一起，消散在這個世界上。

「來世，再和你一起。」

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 紫藤花語：  
>  醉人的戀情，沈迷的愛。  
>  依依的思念，對你執著。  
>  最幸福的時刻。


End file.
